A Pleasant Conversation Part 1
by Colt Mason
Summary: This was a previously confidential PRVCHT message between Lt. Col. Colt Mason and his associates Wolf O'Donnell and Miyu Lynx. He gave me permission to publish this for public view of past events. Wolf x Miyu. (An odd paring I'm sure)


Mason: …command=runprog_ …  
>…commandrecieve=runprog_ …<br>…please_login…  
>…username:ltcolmas…<br>…password:********…

…welcome_lt_col…  
>…command=hailuser_odonnell…<br>…hailstatus=sent…

…hail=accepted…

…connecting…  
>…connected…<br>[Mason Entered Chat]  
>[O'Donnell Entered Chat]<br>O'Donnell: What do you want from me now, Mason?  
>Mason: We need your help.<br>O'Donnell: With what?  
>Mason: I can't tell you right now. It's too risky.<br>O'Donnell: More Covert bull from your little CSAD pals?  
>Mason: Not entirely. We're in a bit of trouble.<br>O'Donnell: It's not apparent enough that I've been staying out of trouble?  
>Mason: I understand that. But I also remember that in being short on trouble; you're also short on funds, are you not?<br>O'Donnell…  
>Mason: And furthermore, with an assignment such as this, you may be able to pay off whatever bounties you have left on your head, O'Donnell.<br>O'Donnell: Just stop… Mason  
>Mason: What about your teammates, they're probably as worried as you right now, especially with Sargasso at stake. You know that as soon as the Cornerian Army gets on your trail they'll definitely sentence you to exile.<br>O'Donnell: I said SHUT UP MASON!  
>Mason: And what of your wife?<br>O'Donnell: …Don't talk to me about her.  
>Mason: And why not? You love her don't you? You'd hate to lose her.<br>O'Donnell: Stop talking… Please  
>Mason: If you want to keep her safe from Pepper, or even… McCloud, then you may want to accept my offer.<br>O'Donnell… I'm listening…  
>Mason: Wonderful, we have much to do lad. And very little time to do so…<br>[O'Donnell Left Chat- Disconnected by User]  
>Mason: When life sneaks up on you… Do you think our first instinct is to turn around or run?<br>…command=endprog_ …  
>…commandrecieve=endprog_ …<br>…execute…y/n?...  
>…y…<br>…goodbye…  
>[Mason Left Chat- Disconnected by User]<br>*Days Later*  
>O'Donnell: …command=runprog_ …<br>…commandrecieve=runprog_ …  
>…please_login…<br>…username: odonnell…  
>…password:**********…<p>

…welcome_lord_odonnell…  
>…command=hailuser_mason…<br>…hailstatus=sent…

…hail=accepted…

…connecting…  
>…connected…<br>[O'Donnell Entered Chat]  
>[Mason Entered Chat]<br>O'Donnell: So how much time did you manage to buy us?  
>Mason: Not much.<br>O'Donnell: How much is "Not Much?"  
>Mason: About 15 minutes.<br>O'Donnell: That's not going to be enough.  
>Mason: Would 16 minutes work?<br>O'Donnell: Another minute? Sure, what the hell.  
>Mason: You don't sound very thankful for that extra 60 seconds. Hell, I'd say that sounded almost sarcastic of you.<br>O'Donnell: I am actually quite thankful, besides; you can't exactly hear the worry in my voice right now.  
>Mason: Worried? Why are you of all people worried?<br>O'Donnell: We've been getting threats from Corneria. They want us gone, like now.  
>Mason: There's only one thing you can do in a situation like this.<br>O'Donnell: Advice?  
>Mason: Get disappeared.<br>O'Donnell: We can't fight?  
>Mason: I'm not saying you can't, I'm simply suggesting that you shouldn't. The Wolfen can only take so much damage. And I doubt you guys can make it to Leon's safe house on Aquas on half a Wolfen.<br>O'Donnell: …You may have a point.  
>Mason: Take your time, stay safe; and don't stop for anything.<br>O'Donnell: Right, thanks for your advice.  
>[O'Donnell Left Chat- Disconnected by User]<br>…command=endprog_ …  
>…commandrecieve=endprog_ …<br>…execute…y/n?...  
>…y…<br>…goodbye…  
>Mason: Just trying to help, mein Freund.<br>[Mason Left Chat- Disconnected by User]  
>*Minutes Later*<br>…command=hailuser_lynx…  
>…hailstatus=sent…<p>

…hail=accepted…

…connecting…  
>…connected…<br>[Mason Entered Chat]  
>[Lynx Entered Chat]<br>Lynx: What do you want now?  
>Mason: Still not the conversational type, are you?<br>Lynx: When Sargasso could go up in flames any moment Corneria decides to do something, no I'm not.  
>Mason: How are you?<br>Lynx: What did I just say? I'm not in the mood for small talk.  
>Mason: You really do love Wolf that much… do you not?<br>Lynx: That's still none of your business…  
>Mason: It kind of was when he invited me to your wedding a few years ago.<br>Lynx: Whatever… Yes I do.  
>Mason: Sex, love, gunfights, and cigarettes?<br>Lynx: Yeah, pretty much.  
>Mason: See there? I just gave you small talk?<br>Lynx: I really don't care. What have you been saying to Wolf?  
>Mason: I was just trying to help. You're going to go on a little vacation soon.<br>Lynx: Where?  
>Mason: Wolf is taking his team to Aquas. He's probably not told you yet.<br>Lynx: Funny you should mention that, he just walked in and told me to pack my stuff.  
>Mason: Something tells me you should listen.<br>Lynx: Something tells me that you should log off soon.  
>Mason: Correct. Enjoy your trip!<br>[Mason Left Chat- Disconnected by User]  
>[Lynx Left Chat- Disconnected by User]<br>…command=endprog_ …  
>…commandrecieve=endprog_ …<br>…execute…y/n?...  
>…y…<br>…goodbye…  
>…command=shutdown…<br>…commandrecieve=shutdown…y/n?...  
>…y…<br>…shutting_down…


End file.
